


Back To Work

by demoka



Category: House
Genre: AU, F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy encourages Cameron to get back to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caddieluver89](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caddieluver89).



"Time to get back to work Dr Cameron."

Her husky voice just sends chills down my spine yet when it reaches my abdomen, it's burning hot. She's behind me. I'm still reclining on the couch, pretending not to have heard her, but I know she knows that I know she's there. She obviously knows, she's already sitting on the edge, pressing her gorgeous ass against my legs. Of course, now it's definite that she knows, her hand is pressed up against my crotch. I'm wet. Of course I'm wet. Her voice, her body, her hair, it's all too much for me sometimes. I try very hard to keep still. I don't want to leave. That would mean I would have to deal with House again. I just want to stay here and receive her attention.

I don't protest to her wandering fingers, unbuttoning me, dragging down my zip. I should have worn a skirt today, Cuddy did. Those thighs of hers are teasing me. Alright, I give in. I sit up, she smirks seductively. I'm caught, I'm tired of waiting, I drag a hand up her leg, feeling up her thighs and her butt. Her hand is already down my pants, playing with my sensitive area. She coos at the discovery of how wet she's made me. I moan and lean into the touch. Cuddy's smiling serenely; I've never been able to do that. Her fingers are pure bliss, touching me exactly how I need it.

I pull her in for a kiss, rough and wet. She always makes me impatient and forceful. Once she pushed me to the edge so that I was spewing foul language. I had become a fountain of expletives while she was simply brushing her hair back with one hand and the other was either pleasing me or teasing me mercilessly. On a scale from 1 to 10, I would currently be at 7. No games today, just pure need. Cuddy is the reason I am able to deal with House much easier these days, and when she needs me to help her release her stress, I'm there.

Once she showed me that she had a small whip handy at work in her drawer, one that House had yet been able to break into, even with Foreman's help. I smiled at this thought, simultaneously horrified at the thought of if he did discover this little tool. She has only ever used it on me once when I had let a patient escape from their room. Then again, why am I even thinking when Cuddy's hands are down my pants?

Ooh… That's the spot. She's got me bucking up against the heel of her hand now. People may think I look wanton, but if Cuddy was an artist, she has made a masterpiece out of me many times and now. And there I was, teetering on the brink of the world. Who was there to push me over then rush down to the bottom to catch me, but Cuddy. She's my rock and stable and everything that matters to me. Why I love waiting in the staffroom for Cuddy to come and persuade me? It's not just the sex, but the way she cares to cuddle me. And I mustn't forget to mention that she promises sweet, sweet, naughty things with those luscious lips of hers. The sway of her hips as she leaves, leading me back to my chained work relationship to House.

And every night, I thank her with worship. Or if she desires, I thank her right away.

"Right away, Dr Cuddy."

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic. I disclaim everything.


End file.
